


Unexpected and A-maze-ing

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, corn maze, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Fitz has been stressing over a design all week. His boyfriend decides he needs to relax, and plans a fun adventure for them.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Unexpected and A-maze-ing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> This was for AOS Ships It All day 3 and the fall prompt of "corn maze."

Fitz was in the zone. He had been working on this design for ages, and finally it was coming together. All the sleepless nights were going to be worth it when he got this finished. He was going to change the world. He was going to make some money. 

“Fitzy, it’s time to go out. Get dressed and grab your stuff. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

He was going to kill his boyfriend.

“I don’t really have time for this right now Hunter. I’m so close to being finished.”

Hunter leaned up against Fitz’s desk. “Oh no, am I going to have to pull out the pout now?”

Fitz leaned back and scowled. “I know that look. You’re not going to give up are you.”

“Not if you give in so easily.”

“I’m just so close…” Fitz started at his desk then looked back up at Hunter. “Oh fine, I’ll go. You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“It’s not luck,” Hunter called after him, “it actually takes a lot of work to look this good.”

“Right.” Fitz started to change. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Not telling. Just dress for the elements.”

“Dress for the elements,” Fitz muttered. “Useless.”

Fitz finished getting dressed then went to find Hunter. “What else do I need?” he asked.

“Besides your beautiful self? Nothing.” Hunter gave him that smile that still made Fitz a little weak in the knees.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope!” Hunter grabbed his keys and began to walk to the door. “You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“Great.”

They drove for a while, but Hunter refused to give any clue as to where they were going. “Be lucky I didn’t blindfold you,” he said.

Fitz stared out the window with no idea as to where they actually were. Finally, Hunter pulled into what Fitz supposed was a parking area only because there were other cars there. It was really just an open field.

Hunter parked, then said, “We’re here.”

“I don’t…” Fitz looked around, confused. “Where is here?”

“You’ll find out in a bit,” Hunter said as he got out of the car.

Fitz got out as well. “You’re infuriating sometimes, do you know that?”

Hunter leaned over and gave Fitz a kiss. “Only sometimes? I really am doing something right.” He grabbed Fitz’s hand and pulled him forward.

As they walked, Fitz continued looking around. There were plants as far as the eye could see. Finally they got close enough to see a sign that said “CORN MAZE ENTRANCE” with an arrow pointing the direction they were walking. 

“Corn maze?” Fitz asked questioningly.

“Or a maize maze in the motherland,” Hunter replied.

“Maize maze,” Fitz repeated. “Have you ever even been to one?”

“No, you’re my first.”

“Ha.” 

They had reached the entrance, and Hunter paid for them to go in. Immediately they had to make a decision on which way to go. 

Hunter looked at Fitz. “Well? Which way?”

“We should definitely go left,” Fitz replied quickly. “Stick with lefts initially. It’s a proven way to do a maze.”

“As you command.” Hunter went left, and Fitz followed right behind.

At the next fork though, Hunter immediately went right. 

“Wait,” Fitz called out, “I thought we were taking lefts?”

Hunter turned to face Fitz. “Oh, did I forget to tell you? We get to pick every other choice. You picked first, so I picked the next one. And I choose right.”

Fitz made a face. “No, you did not tell me that. I would have raised objections.”

“Which is exactly why I didn’t tell you.” Hunter turned and started walking again. “Come on then.”

Fitz grumbled under his breath, but he followed. After a while Fitz gave up on his left only strategy, because Hunter was clearly just picking at random. They had to double back a few times, but Fitz was carefully mapping this place out in his head.

After a while, it seemed like Hunter was purposefully leading them in a certain direction. It wasn’t toward the center, which seemed like a likely choice. Fitz was thoroughly confused.

Eventually they ended up in a small dead end where there was a blanket laid out with a basket and cooler next to it.

“Ah, this looks perfect,” Hunter said and sat down.

“Erm, Hunter, what is this?”

Hunter looked around innocently. “It’s a picnic.”

Fitz frowned. “But this isn’t our stuff. We can’t just sit here.”

“Why not?” Hunter waved at the blanket. “I mean, this certainly looks like that blanket your mum gave us last Christmas, does it not?”

“I…” Fitz looked closer. This was definitely their stuff. “How did you…?”

“Don’t you worry about that. Just join me down here.”

Fitz sat down, and Hunter handed him a beer. 

“I’ve got some snacks in here,” Hunter told him. “I hope you don’t expect an entire meal because honestly I couldn’t be bothered with that.”

“Now that sounds like the Hunter I know and love,” Fitz said with a laugh. “What is the point of all this anyway?”

“You needed a break.” Hunter held up a hand. “And yes, I know that you are almost done, but you’ve also been cooped up for days now. Your brain will be better for it.” He paused and looked at Fitz. “Plus, I just miss you. I know this is important, but still, we need this time together.”

Fitz smiled. “Well, when you put it like that…”

They sat there for a bit eating and drinking, and Fitz had to admit that Hunter was right. He did need a break. Fitz could feel himself relaxing and just enjoying this time with his boyfriend.

Hunter checked his watch. “Ok Fitzy, it’s time to move on.” He held out a hand to Fitz.

“Shouldn’t we pack this up?”

“No, my minions will take care of that,” Hunter said with a wink.

“Minions?” asked Fitz. “I bet I can take a guess as to who that is.”

“Yes, we both know who our friends are. Now close your eyes and just go where I lead you.” Hunter started pulling Fitz forward.

“Fine,” Fitz said, and he obeyed. To tell the truth, this was turning out to be kind of fun. So Fitz allowed Hunter to tow him wherever he wanted.

Hunter told him to open his eyes, and they were clearly in the middle of the maze. It was a large open area that was well lit. There were a few hay bales placed around for people to sit on. In the middle was a large scarecrow, which was where Hunter had taken Fitz.

“Nice, right?” Hunter asked. “And now you have to kiss me.”

“Wait, what?”

“Under the scarecrow in the middle of a maize maze you kiss. It’s tradition.” Hunter pulled Fitz close.

“Umm, this isn’t mistletoe,” Fitz said. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t a thing.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to kiss me?” 

“No, of course I want to I just…”

Hunter stopped him with his mouth. Fitz heard some other people around, so he knew they weren’t alone, but just for a moment he didn’t even mind. Hunter pulled away and smiled.

“Well, you don’t seem to have much to say now.”

Fitz said the only thing he could think of in that moment: “I love you.”

“C’mon, we better get a move on. It’s getting late, and I only memorized how to get us to this point.”

Fitz laughed. As he and Hunter went to try and find a way out, his phone pinged. He checked and saw a message from their friend Daisy. He opened it up to see a picture of Hunter kissing him under the scarecrow. Fitz shook his head in amazement. Life was always an adventure with Hunter, but Fitz wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
